


Пусть не рука, но лапа - твоя в моей

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Уродство внешнего облика пугает лишь слабаков.





	Пусть не рука, но лапа - твоя в моей

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия, мутации, условные отсылки к Ninja Blade.  
> Написано на Haikyuu!! SW-17.  
> Бета - Вэл.

День выдаётся сложным, но Юу не пугают трудности: в том мире, где он живёт сейчас, это всего лишь мелочи. Раньше было проще, спокойнее. Школьные проблемы ничто по сравнению с голодом, выживанием. С примитивной борьбой за существование. Юу хочет стать сильнее, чтобы суметь выжить и поддержать других. Защитить. 

Когда-то давно — на самом деле не очень, но сейчас Юу кажется, что прошло уже несколько жизней, — он увидел у Асахи-сана в тетради что-то с зомби. Не полноценные рисунки, а так, наброски. Юу бы удивиться, спросить, почему именно зомби — непривычная и пугающая для Асахи-сана тема, но его отвлекают, а потом мысли о набросках вылетают из головы. Лишь: «Было бы забавно, появись такое в нашем мире», — мелькнуло в мыслях Юу. Кто-то рядом фыркнул от смеха, кто-то стукнул его по плечу — всё как обычно. Обычный школьный день.

Смех, улыбки, школа. Волейбол. Самым страшным было завалить экзамены или проиграть матч. Сейчас — не успеть, не заметить, поддаться слабости. Сейчас нужно быть сильным, тогда — не обязательно. Сейчас на его лице — да и на лицах всех окружающих — застыла бесконечная усталость. Тогда... Юу хочет вернуть то, что было тогда, как никто из окружающих его людей.

Юу нет дела до того, насколько он уродлив сейчас. Главное — трезвый ум, расчётливость и быстрота действий — находятся в прежнем состоянии и нисколько не утратили своей силы. Юу не привязан к внешнему виду и очень удивляется, когда Асахи-сан после пары просьб сам зачёсывает ему волосы — на самом деле уже шерсть — наверх, имитируя жалкое подобие бывшей укладки. Тогда Юу улыбается чуть ли не впервые после начала эпидемии, поглотившей весь мир в одночасье. Асахи-сан почти единственный из близких — по-настоящему близких, — кто остался в живых и находится рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Меньше всего Юу хочется потерять и его тоже, он жмётся к Асахи-сану — наверняка снова пугает его своей внешностью, — пытаясь хоть как-то выразить свои эмоции в этой новой, чуждой для него форме.

Они оба идут на этот шаг — инфицирование — добровольно. Юу ни секунды не колеблется, принимая решение. Сила — это то, чему подчиняется всё остальное. Сила — это то, что уважают все в этом новом мире. Сила — это то, что диктует правила. Каким путём она получена, не играет абсолютно никакой роли. В мире, где только чистая сила имеет вес, другого пути для выживания нет.

Но всё же инфицирование не даёт никакой гарантии, что ты станешь сильным — можешь умереть или превратиться в инвалида. Ход мутации невозможно предсказать.

Вирус, полученный естественным путём, убивает разум и тело за несколько месяцев. Вирус, введённый организм точными дозировками, может дать невообразимую мощь, изменяя тело порою до неузнаваемости. Уродство внешнего облика пугает лишь слабаков. 

То, что теперь он сам пугает Асахи-сана, Юу старается не замечать. Асахи-сан — сильный, он справится со своими страхами и встанет перед Юу тем, кто нуждается в поддержке, а не в защите.

Но сейчас Юу может лишь ждать, пока Асахи-сан сам придёт к нему. Юу готов ждать вечность и совсем не хочет торопить или давить. Ничего, он может быть терпеливым.

Когтистые лапы не предназначены для ласк, а клыкастая пасть — для поцелуев. Юу понимает, что уже никогда не будет как раньше, он осознанно отказывается от этой части своей жизни, когда понимает, что его тело слишком изменилось. Слишком для того, чтобы быть с Асахи-саном. Юу говорит об этом прямо, а тот в ответ молчит. Молчит и непривычно криво улыбается. А потом стягивает с плеча безразмерную толстовку, обнажая кожу, показывает разделяющуюся на три части руку, уже начавшую покрываться жёлтой чешуёй.

Они изучают изменившиеся тела друг друга: с интересом, местами — с нежностью, но без отвращения. Почти без страха. Они принимают свои тела такими, какими они стали, забывая о том, что когда-то были другими.

Теперь уже никогда не будет так, как раньше.

Им не объясняют ничего, в СМИ только самая общая информация, все «Как?» и «Откуда?» приходится собирать по крупицам. Эпидемия развивается слишком быстро: инфицированные появляются неожиданно, внося хаос и разруху. Обычных людей всё меньше, природно инфицированных — больше. Каждый спасает свою жизнь так, как может: бежит под землю, прячась, как крыса; пытается бороться любыми доступными способами — своими руками или чужими, становится одиночкой или одним из.

Отряды из добровольно инфицированных — самый действенный способ выжить. Юу видит это, равно как и видит отвращение и страх в глазах Асахи-сана, но всё равно тянет его за собой: они достаточно сильны, чтобы набрать нужный уровень и попасть туда, где будет безопасно и сыто.

И они оба всё-таки становятся оружием в руках вышестоящих: понятливым, послушным, на всё готовым. У оружия нет своего мнения, нет желаний, нет страха перед смертью — от всего этого они отказались, подписав нерасторгаемый контракт.

Юу сглатывает, когда видит сомнения в глазах Асахи-сана, и ощутимо прикусывает его руку там, где она расходится на трое, превращаясь в тихо шуршащих змей. Юу словно говорит этим: «Я с тобой, не бойся. Я защищу», — и Асахи-сан ставит на бумаге неразборчивую подпись.

Его рука почти не дрожит.

Юу не боится за себя — ему плевать, что случится с ним на этой бойне, — но умирать он не собирается, поклявшись любой ценой защитить Асахи-сана. Громко, вслух, при всех остальных. Юу не уверен, что именно такая поддержка нужна Асахи-сану, но по-другому попросту не умеет.

В местном отряде спокойно и тихо, почти безопасно: до Японии не докатываются волны обезумевших мутантов — они на материке, далеко, а здесь, в Токио, люди ещё могут немного расслабиться. Именно так Юу успокаивает Асахи-сана, свернувшись вокруг него, словно огромный довольный кот.

Юу и сам слабо верит в собственные слова: он слышит шёпотки, ходящие в отряде, видит испуганные взгляды, но каждый раз говорит Асахи-сану, что они в безопасности. 

Они все — и Асахи-сан тоже — знают, что рано или поздно умрут, но даже такими: изменившимися, уродливыми — в этом отвратительном мире они больше всего хотят жить. Цепляются за жизнь всеми способами. Юу часто идёт на крайности, почти пересекая черту, что отделяет человека от зверя. «Ты всё равно уже монстр, — говорит он сам себе. — Действуй под стать своему облику». Он приносит в их общее с Асахи-саном жилище более вкусную еду, чем положено простым солдатам, более дорогие и действенные медикаменты, но всегда скрывает, какими способами он их достал. Асахи-сан радуется всему и ничего не спрашивает — воспринимает как должное. Но рано или поздно затишье закончится.

Иногда Юу хочется вновь выйти на площадку, и понять, что всё стало как прежде: чтобы мечтой было попасть на Национальные, а не выжить в очередной мясорубке. Чтобы самым страшным была травма аса, полученная на финишной черте, а не похороны мальчишек, ещё не успевших хлебнуть жизни (себя Юу уже считает взрослым).

— Сэр, — зовёт его Асахи-сан, замирая за плечом в паре шагов. Юу никак не может привыкнуть к этому обращению и каждый раз вздрагивает. — Все готовы.

Голос у него подрагивает — от волнения? от страха? — и, поддавшись эмоциям, Юу оборачивается, протягивает руку — огромную лапищу — и легко-легко ерошит волосы длинными когтями, стараясь не оцарапать.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Юу и хочет улыбнуться, но на самом деле скалится: жутко и отвратно. — Ты справишься.

Асахи-сан молча кивает. Юу замечает, что у него на висках выступила испарина, как подрагивают руки, слышит взволнованное дыхание. Всем телом чувствует исходящий от Асахи-сана страх. Не перед ним самим — Юу надеется, что это уже в прошлом, — но перед неизвестной судьбой и возможной смертью. Юу хочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, поддержать, ободрить, но Асахи-сан стаскивает лапу Юу со своей головы. Поглаживает по вставшей дыбом шерсти и на короткий миг приникает к ней губами.

— На удачу.

Юу фыркает от неожиданности и теряется на короткий миг, но потом до самого построения уверен в том, что это будет одна из самых удачных их вылазок.

Но будто хоть когда-то всё шло, как они того ожидали.

— В сторону! — Юу прыгает, врезаясь в монстра — огромный, сволочь! — отталкивается от него четырьмя лапами, изогнувшись всем телом, приземляется рядом с Асахи-саном, закрывая его собой. — Почему не позвал сразу?

Тот тяжело и свистяще выдыхает и молчит. Юу чувствует запах крови: хотя ею тут провоняло уже всё, запах крови Асахи-сана он узнает везде.

— Ты как? — рычит Юу, полосуя длинными когтями морду подобравшегося близко мутанта. — Идти можешь?

Юу знает ответ заранее — с такими ранами не ходят, с ними лежат на земле и тихо скулят. 

Юу знает, что Асахи-сан едва-едва дотягивает до проходного уровня, тогда как в официальных документах у них стоит одинаковый — средний.

Юу знает, что сам виноват в случившемся. Наверное, им нужно было разделиться в самом начале эпидемии, дать Асахи-сану шанс уйти в резервацию, в подполье. А не звать за собой в ряды добровольных отрядов, не носиться вокруг, завороженно болтая о том, что он, Юу, наконец-то станет большим — высоким, высоким! — и сильным.

Время не повернуть вспять, некоторые ошибки не исправить. Защитить Асахи-сана от опасности в его последние минуты Юу сможет. Успеет. Постарается не налажать хотя бы здесь.


End file.
